1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data search method, a data search system and a computer readable and writable recording medium for storing a data search program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system for instantly expanding a keyterm and a computer readable and writable recording medium for storing a program for instantly expanding the keyterm.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, the information is highly expanded and people increasingly rely on the rapid data search service provided by the Internet. When the Internet user population is increased, the advertising profit generated from displaying the search result and the Internet articles together with the advertising becomes the revenue resource of each website platform.
Although the advertising with the fixed layout mode has the certain advertisement effect, it cannot accurately get the attentions from the major consumers. Thus, the keyterm advertising becomes the major type of the Internet advertising. Base on matching the advertising keyterms provided by the advertising companies with the query term, or the query string input into the search engines by the user or with the specific term or the title appearing on the current browsed web page, the proper advertisings will be chose and real-time displayed together with the search result or the browsed web pages. Therefore, the advertisement changed with the query term or browsed web articles can effectively get the attentions from the specific consumers.
However, choosing the advertisings only based on the query term input into the search engines by the user or the specific term in the current browsed web page will limit the species and the variety of the advertisement. Therefore, it will screen out many potential consumers. Hence, how to enhance the advertising matching accuracy and the variety of the advertisement becomes an important development task.